Just Like You
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Slade is looking for a team to do some of his evil bidding. He sets up a series of tests and trials for anyone who's willing to try. The Justice League calls in some Titans to go undercover. Will this be a good idea? Old rivalries are sparked new again, and new pacts are made. Bonds will be tested. Will this be the end for some of our favorite heroes?
1. New Mission

**Just Like You**

 **Chapter 1: New Mission**

Robin sat at his desk, looking at a letter he had received from Bruce. Bruce had sent him a letter requesting him for a mission with the Justice League. It seemed Slade was in Gotham looking for some new recruits. Bruce wanted Robin and a few others to go under cover. He had sent letters with details of the mission to others as well. Bruce wanted a prompt reply and to leave the other Titans out of this.

'Does he not trust my team?' Robin thought.

Robin left his bedroom and headed to the living room where he was sure the rest of the team would be. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and Starfire was cheering them both on. She could never pick sides between her friends. Raven was sitting in the corner reading a book. She didn't seem interested what her friends were doing.

"Greetings Robin," Starfire said smiling.

"Hey Star," Robin said giving her a small smile. He walked over to the main computer console. He looked to his team before calling Bruce. Anything he had to say, he could tell all the Titans. They deserved to know the truth, if Robin accepted this mission.

"Yes," came Bruce's voice as he appeared on the screen.

"I got your letter," Robin said.

"Did you read it?" Bruce asked annoyed.

"Yes and this is me promptly replying," Robin said cheekily. "Now anything you have to say, you can say in front of my team," he added.

"I can't," Bruce said.

"What do you not trust my team?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Robin," Bruce began.

"Because I do," Robin said. "I'd trust each and every one of them with my life," he said. By this point he had captured his team's attention. They were all looking at his strangely the video game forgotten.

"It not that, I have orders," Bruce said shaking his head.

"From who?" Robin asked.

"Diana," Bruce said, "it's her operation."

"Did she give you a reason?" Robin asked. By now Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were standing behind Robin. Raven was holding her book up, but wasn't reading it, she was trying to listen to Robin.

"She didn't want them to mess up the mission," Bruce said.

"If I accept," Robin said.

"What's he talking about?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Slade's looking for a new apprentice and apparently Diana wants someone on the inside," Robin explained to his team. "They want to send someone in undercover and figure out what he is up to."

"Yes and Robin is one of the six we've chosen," Bruce said.

"Who are the other five?" Robin asked curiously.

"Well you're the first to reply we're waiting on the others," Bruce said. "You'll find out when you get here." he said.

"I got your letter," Raven said from behind her book. The other four Titans turned to look at the Gothic teen shocked.

"And what do you say?" Bruce asked.

"As long as it's temporary, and we don't get discovered, I don't see why not," Raven said.

"Fine, we'll pack and be there the day after tomorrow," Robin said. looking over at Raven. He had a bad feeling about this, but now wasn't the time. He had things to take care of.

-Just Like You-

"Jinx are you sure about this?" Kid Flash asked, as Jinx unwrapped a towel from her hair to reveal it was black. She threw towel aside and turned to face Kid Flash.

The pair had been living in an apartment in Jump City ever since they had beat the Brotherhood. They helped the Titans from time to time, but mostly kept to themselves. Jinx had recently gotten a message from the Justice League asking her to go undercover as a villain wannabe to find out what Slade was up to. Jinx had agreed to the assignment. She knew what to look for and how to definitely act the part.

"Yes Flash I'm sure," Jinx said. "I can handle myself don't worry I won't go back to my old ways," she assured him. Kid Flash did not look convinced at all. "Besides Ollie said there will be others there."

"Ok but if you need me I'll be there in a-" Kid Flash began.

"In a flash I know," Jinx finished as she leaned in and rested her arms on Kid Flash's shoulders.

"I still don't think this," Kid Flash said standing up. He moved away from Jinx.

"Look it's only for a little while, I'll get some intel and I'll be back before you know it," Jinx said quickly.

"That's not what I am worried about and you know it," Kid Flash said.

Jinx sighed, she knew exactly what he was worried about. He was worried she'd get a taste of her old life and want more. That she might slip up and not want to come back. "You don't have to worry, I know where my heart is now. It's here with you, I don't want to be that girl again," she assured him.

"I'll miss you," Kid Flash sighed. He knew there was no talking her out of this. Once she made up her mind there was no changing it.

"I'll miss you too," Jinx said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Now don't going flirting with any other guys," Kid Flash joked with a small smile.

"I can't make any promises, I mean this new black hair makes me feel so wild," Jinx teased. She smiled as she saw Kid Flash's expression turn to annoyed and then to amused as he realized she was only joking.

"Just come back to me," Kid Flash said.

"I will, Wally," Jinx promised.

-Just Like You-

"Me? Ollie are you sure?" Speedy asked shocked. He in the middle of a call with his former mentor Ollie, or Oliver Queen. Ollie wanted him to go undercover in Gotham to track Slade with a few other hand picked Titans. Speedy wasn't sure he was the right guy for the job.

"Him?" Aqualad said just as shocked.

"Yes, Diana has made her choice," Ollie said.

"I'm nowhere near qualified for this," Speedy said shaking his head. He wasn't a covert spy.

"If Diana didn't think so, I wouldn't be here," Ollie said trying to reason with the stubborn archer.

"I guess, but why me?" Speedy asked.

"She said it was because of you past," Ollie said slowly. He knew this was a touchy subject for the archer.

"No, no, No WAY am I going undercover as a druggie," Speedy said jumping up from the couch. He drew the line there. He was never going there again or even acting like it. It was a dangerous path and he didn't want to go down it again.

"Speedy listen," Ollie said, "I know you've been clean for awhile now, and you can stay that way. Think of it as acting."

"No I'll get sucked right back in," Speedy said. The truth was the only reason he was clean was because he had no temptation to go back to drugs. That and he had amazing friends to keep him grounded. Without them around he'd be lost and have that temptation.

"If you feel that way we'll pull you out," Bumble Bee said putting a hand on Speedy's shoulder. Speedy looked up at her. She was a great friend and had helped him through his first almost relapse. Her and Aqualad both had been there for him. They had managed to keep him clean and sober. Speedy was forever indebted to them.

"Speedy we already have three others who agreed to do this. We think you'll be a great addition to this team," Ollie said. "The more we can get the better."

"Alright I'll do it," Speedy sighed giving into his old mentor. "I'll be in Gotham tomorrow."

"Great you'll meet the others then," Ollie said cheerfully.

Speedy ended the call and turned to his friends. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Don't worry, if anything happens just call us and we will find a way to get you out," Aqualad said. Bumbe Bee quickly nodded her head in agreement with the Atlantean.

Speedy gave the two a small smile before leaving the room. Sure they meant well, but they had no idea what Speedy had gone through. They didn't know the temptation of falling back into old habits. It was so easy, but Speedy had to be stronger than that. Ollie was putting a lot of faith in him. Speedy had to be strong for him and prove that he was that screw up he once was.

-Just Like You-

"Robin do you know how long you'll be gone?" Starfire asked. She was currently sitting on Robin's bed and Robin was laying next to her with his head in her lap. She was absentmindedly stroking his hair. They had been dating ever since they had gotten back from Tokyo. Things were a bit challenging at times, but they made it work for the most part.

"I don't know Bruce didn't say," Robin said looking up at her. "Star I want you to stay out of this, it's dangerous, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do," he said.

"Okay," Starfire said nodding her head. She knew Robin worried about her, but she was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Robin assured her.

"Okay," Starfire said. She smiled as Robin sat up.

"I love you," he said moving until he was sitting beside her.

"I love you too," she said smiling. Robin leaned in and kissed her. Starfire welcomed the kiss. She had grown accustomed to kissing over the time they had been together. It was quite nice actually. She was going to miss having Robin around all the time. It would be an adjustment, but Robin would be helping uncover Slade's new plan. He would be helping stop Slade, that would make it all worth it in the end.

-Just Like You-

"Xavier listen," Bruce said in a forced calm voice. It was like talking to a wall. No matter how hard he tried he got not get the other man to listen.

"Bruce I've been undercover for almost three years now, and you finally decide it's time to blow my cover and make me work with the Titans," Xavier yelled annoyed. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"Xavier shut up and listen to me," Bruce said losing his temper. He hated when Xavier got like this. He already had to deal with it from Dick, he wasn't going to deal with it now.

"Why should I?" Xavier challenged.

"Because this mission is going to be dangerous, and the more help you have the better off you'll be," Bruce said.

"I can handle myself," Xavier countered.

"Xavier you are going to need help," Bruce said again. For the last few days he was like a broken record. He had been repeating himself over and over and over again. He needed Xavier in on this mission. "You can't do this alone,"

"I can do it," Xavier said.

"Either you work with them or I pull of off the case," Bruce threatened. He had enough of these childish games.

"That's not fair," Xavier said. "I've been working on this case for almost 3 years, and you're threatening to kick me off the case."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Bruce asked. "Just accept the fact that you're human and you need help," Bruce said.

"Fine I'll work with your little team," Xavier said. He left the lair; he put his mask on and soon found himself sitting on a cliff overlooking Gotham. 'Damn I should've asked who I was working with,' he thought. He had no idea which Titans he would be working with but he had an idea of at least one Titan he would be working with. 'Well, Robin it looks like we will get to see each other again after all,' he thought with a smirk. This was going to be interesting.


	2. New Team

**Thanks to xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx to editing this for me.**

 **Chapter 2: New Team**

Robin and Raven were the first two of the Justice League's little team to arrive. The two of them were both dressed like normal teens. Robin was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing black high tops and had dark sunglasses on. He knew they were unnecessary but it was a habit. Raven had dyed her hair black and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and black boots.

The two were staying at Wayne Manor for the moment. To Robin it was like being back living with Bruce. He didn't hate Bruce, he just couldn't stand living with him and being in his shadow. It had been years since he had left, but being back here it still felt like yesterday. It made him a bit jittery just to be here. He was getting a bit impatient waiting for the others.

The door across the room opened. A redhead male walked into the room. He took one look at Robin and sighed, "I thought you'd be here," he said as he walked over to the couch to sit by Robin.

"Why wouldn't I be, Speed?" Robin asked rolling his eyes at the archer.

Jinx entered the room right behind him. "Do you know who else is supposed to be here?" she asked taking a seat across the room. Robin looked up at her. She had also dyed her hair black. She was wearing a dark hot pink t-shirt and a black mini skirt, along with black leggings and pink flats.

"They won't tell us," Raven said not looking up from her book. "Should've known they'd go to you though," she added.

"Well I do have the most experience in this area," Jinx replied coolly.

"So what's your story?" Robin asked Speedy trying to change the subject.

"What do you think?" Speedy asked disgusted, "Roy Harper," he added without needing any other explanation.

"And you?" Robin asked Jinx.

"I'm the punk rocker girl who is all alone in the world and I'm Roy's girlfriend. I'm only with Roy because it makes me not feel so lonely," Jinx said as if she had memorized a passage from a book. "The name's Jen Hex," she added quickly.

"What about you?" Roy asked Robin and Raven.

"Rachel Roth, goth who's angry at the world," Raven said.

"Dick Grayson, fresh out of juvie," Dick said.

"Juvie?" Rachel asked.

"I killed the man who killed my parents, I had some help getting out, but they don't even know. Whatever Slade wants done as long as it has to do with the Bat I will do my all," Dick said coldly.

The others fell silent. Roy was the only one who had known of Dick's past. They had been friends once upon a time, but he wasn't fully in on everything.

"Were you really in juvie?" Jen asked slowly ignoring the real question they all wanted to ask.

"Not all heroes start off as heroes, you of all people should know that," Dick said looking away from her and the others. He didn't like talking about his past much. It wasn't something his team needed to know.

"So, who are we waiting on?" Roy asked changing the subject.

"Two others, one is a girl named Toni and I don't know who the other is, Bruce won't say," Dick said.

"Toni?" Jen asked.

"His girlfriend for the mission," Rachel replied.

Dick remained silent. He had been going over things in his head and he could not figure out just who this girl was. Bruce wasn't saying much either. He just wanted this girl to know that he already had a real girlfriend and anything they did together wouldn't mean a damn thing to him. It was all for the sake of the mission.

-Just Like You-

Cyborg and Beast Boy had the tower all to themselves. They could play video games all day and not get yelled at. They could eat all that wanted and not get yelled at. They could do whatever they wanted and not get yelled at. It was awesome.

"I win again," Cyborg cheered doing a small victory dance in his seat as the TV screen confirmed his win over the green teen.

"Cheater," Beast Boy accused pointing a finger at the robotic teen.

"How am I a cheater, just because you suck," Cyborg asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth but closed it and shrugged.

"I have a question," Beast Boy said slowly as he looked around the already trashed living room.

"What?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"How are we gonna explain the missing Titans," Beast Boy asked looking up at Cyborg.

"Good question," Cyborg said. The two fell silent for a moment.

"You gonna answer it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm thinking," Cyborg replied waving the smaller teen off. That was a good question. He hadn't thought about it until now. What were they going to tell people when they noticed the others absence?

"They're gone for a day and you already trashed the place?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy whipped around to see Bumble Bee walk into the room. She was examining the mess the two had already made, she did not looked pleased.

"Bee! What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked jumping up and walking over to the Titans East leader.

"How long have they been gone?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"About a day," Beast Boy replied with a shrug.

"Wow, this place is a mess," Aqualad said as he walked into the room, "What happened? Did a tornado come through here?" he asked looking around the room.

"No," Beast Boy said quickly, "Ok I know there's more than just the two of you," he said pointing from the Atlantean to the Titans East leader.

"Speedy was recruited by Ollie for a mission," Aqualad said with a wink, "and the twins said something about seeing your comic book collection," he added pointing to Beast Boy.

The green teen's eyes grew wide as he realized Mas and Menos were in his room. "My stuff," he said as he took off running.

"So why are you guys here?" Cyborg asked looking at Bumble Bee waiting for an answer.

"We are here to help you two, since the others were sent on a mission and you two cannot even take care of this tower on your own. I mean honestly what would Robin and Raven say?" Bumble Bee said looking around.

"Hey put that down!" Beast Boy's shout could be heard from his room, "No give that back!" there was a loud crash followed by two yelps and shouts in Spanish.

-Just Like You-

"We've been here for two days, when are the others arriving?" Roy asked annoyed. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The waiting was killing him.

"Roy quit whining we still have a couple days before we have to gather for Slade," Dick said annoyed. The four teens were milling about the living room just trying to keep themselves busy. Everyone was scared to leave the living room, everyone but Dick that is. Dick had lived here before, he knew the place like the back of his hand.

Bruce entered the room several minutes later followed by a teenage girl with light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and camouflage cargo pants and black leather boots.

"Toni couldn't make it so this is Kori," Bruce said looking to Dick. With that being said he left.

Dick, who was reading a book, looked up at Kori. His jaw dropped, 'She's hot!' he thought. He was taken not blind, but he still felt bad for having that thought.

"You seem familiar," Roy said slowly.

"Do I?" Kori asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Roy said tilting his head to the side, as if that would help him remember who she was.

"Starfire?" Dick said once he recognized her voice. Rachel looked up from her book as well and did a double take as she looked at her friend. She did not look like Starfire at all. She looked completely different. With the mission they were about to be sent on, this was a good thing.

"Whoa baby," Jen said voicing Rachel's thoughts aloud.

"You-you look like a normal teen," Rachel stuttered gathering herself.

"That's kind of the point," Kori said her hands on her hips.

"Your talking like one too," Roy said.

"Well yeah Tamaraneans learn through lip contact," Kori said innocently. Everyone turned to look at Dick who flushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh...Star a word please," Dick said as he stood up and walked from the room and down the hall to his bedroom. Kori followed him and shut the door behind herself. Once the door was shut Dick spoke, "What the hell?"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions," she said calmly.

"Star I love you, but this is gonna be dangerous. Slade is a madman and I don't want anything to happen to you," Dick said quickly. In the back of his mind, he knew that she was a Tamaranean warrior princess, but right now he wasn't thinking about that. He was just thinking about his girlfriend and wanting to protect her.

"Robin you may be my boyfriend-" Kori began quickly letting her agitation show.

"It's Dick," Dick cut her off.

"What?" Kori asked confused.

"You called me Robin, but for the time being it just Dick Grayson," he sighed. He knew this fight was lost. There was no talking her out of this.

"Oh," was all Kori could say. "Well then call me Kori not Star," she said after a second.

Dick nodded and looked down at the floor before. He walked over to the door and leaned against it. "Fine," he said as he kicked the door. Kori looked at him confused for a second. There was a loud yelp and Dick grinned as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Look Kori, I know you can take care of yourself. You've proved it a hundred times over with everything we do as Titans, it's just you're my girlfriend now and I will always worry about something happening to you. I want you to be safe," Dick said. Kori walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I love you, but you are putting me in a bubble and and if you never let anything happen to me I don't see us staying together," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want anything happening to you, it's just the thought of losing you scares me," he said grabbing her hand.

"Trust me I can take care of myself and you are not going to lose me," Kori assured the dark haired teen.

Dick just nodded his head and stood up. He held a hand out to her. She took his hand and they left the room together. They walked back to the living room where the others were sitting. Roy was avoiding looking at Dick.

"Real mature Harper," Dick said sending the archer a glare.

"I was just curious," Roy said shrugging.

"You are such a child sometimes, it's hard to believe we used to be friends," Dick said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Roy argued, "at least I'm not like you know who," he added.

"No one is like him," Robin replied.

The two continued to bicker while the girls started chatting. No one noticed the newcomer join them.

"So this is my team?"

The chatter ceased immediately. Everyone turned to look a the new comer. Standing before them a boy in his early twenties. He had jet black hair and light cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Here we go," Roy said walking away bracing himself. The others looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked jumping to his feet, his stance hostile.

"You know each other?" Jen asked.

"Don't you see it?" the newcomer asked. He walked over to Dick and grabbed the younger teen's sunglasses and took them off. Dick didn't flinch as everyone looked to him. He looked so much like the new comer, especially his eyes. They were the same vibrant blue as his.

"Everyone this is my brother Xavier Grayson," Dick said coldly.

"You can tell," Jen said looking between the pair.

"Red X," Kori gasped. The others all looked at her and then to Xavier.

"Do I know you?" Xavier asked confused.

"I should've known you would be the only one stupid enough to steal from me," Dick said angrily.

"You think I'd remember someone so hot," Xavier said ignoring Dick. Everyone looked at Xavier shocked then to Dick who was fuming at his brother.

"Hot?" Kori asked, "I guess that doesn't surprise me since you ask me out every time you see me," she said.

"I'd stop if I were you, X. I'm not gonna stop her from hurting you," Dick warned his brother half-halfheartedly.

"Still you think I'd remember such a cute blonde," Xavier said ignoring Dick. Dick retreated to stand with the others and watch the exchange between his girlfriend and his brother.

"Are you gonna let your brother hit on you girlfriend like that?" Roy quirked a brow at the brooding teen.

"She can handle herself," Dick shrugged. Kori slapped Xavier so hard he fell to the ground with a thud. Kori walked away from him smiling.

"He shouldn't be bothering me any time soon," she said.

"I can't believe this is my team," Xavier said jumping back up, rubbing his cheek.

"Excuse me Bruce said I was in charge," Dick said.

"Dickey-Boy your delusional, he told me I was in charge," Xavier said.

"It was the only way to get you both here," Bruce said walking into the room. The two turned to look at him with a murderous glare. "You're both so damn stubborn. Dick you have more experience as a leader and X has the smarts of a villain," he said.

"He is a criminal," Dick said annoyed.

"I only play the part I've been undercover for the last three years," Xavier said, "I've been reporting to Bruce," he said.

"I'm not only talking about the suit, and you know it," Dick said glaring at his brother.

"Let it go Dick, we were kids," Xavier said.

"You two are gonna have to get over your differences and work together," Bruce cut off the argument.

Dick looked over at Xavier. He wasn't sure if this was the smartest idea. There was a reason Dick didn't claim to have a brother. There was a reason he hated his brother. He wasn't sure where Xavier stood on this either. They did not work well together. This team wasn't looking like such a great idea anymore.

"Ok now you've all had your backgrounds made and you're identities are a secret," Bruce said looking around the room. He lectured the group on what to do and what not to do. Most of them were listening to him.

Dick was miles away though. His thoughts lied with his brother and his sudden reappearance into his life. How Bruce thought this would be a good idea, he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain, Dick would never forgive Xavier for what he had done.

 **A/N: So in case it isn't clear I am taking some liberties with the Titans pasts and making them my own. I guess you can think of this as an AU sort of, but at the same time it's kind of not. I just hope you will bear with me and enjoy this fic.**

 **Love,**

 **Liv**


	3. Tensions

**Chapter 3: Tensions**

Dick made his way down to the gym Bruce had in the mansion. He wanted to work out and relieve some of the stress that had been accumulating ever since he had laid eyes on Xavier again. It had been years since he had seen his brother face to face with no masks. However; it felt like not a single day had passed. The anger and hatred was still there for both parties.

Dick entered the gym and quickly made his way over to the punching bag. It was the best way for him to get some of his anger out. It was definitely better than beating Xavier to a bloody pulp. Dick took a few deep breaths and pushed those thoughts from his head. He started punching the bag. It felt so good to actually punch something. He kept imagining it was Xavier's face.

"Wow he really gets under your skin doesn't he?"

Dick turned to see Rachel standing a few feet behind him. He sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"You have no idea," Dick said.

"Enlighten me," Rachel said.

"Xavier is a two faced liar," Dick said simply.

"Wow, very descriptive," Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's complicated," Dick sighed.

"I've got time, we don't leave this place for a couple days," Rachel said sitting down on a bench. Dick sighed and turned to the punching bag.

"My parents died when I was young," Dick said slowly. If he was gonna tell her about Xavier he had to start from the beginning. That way she would understand this all. "They were shot by a mad man during the Flying Grayson's show. Xavier was there and instead of trying to help he ran away. He let them die," he said.

"Dick," Rachel said slowly.

"No, that's just the start of it, he's a coward and he's the reason I…" Dick started.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

Dick's past was a mystery to everyone. It wasn't something Dick seemed to like to talk about. The team was always curious and trying to find out more about their leader. They just wanted to know a bit more about him.

"Nothing, nevermind," Dick said turning and walking away from her. "Somethings are better left unsaid," he said.

"You can trust me, you know that right?" Rachel asked.

"I know, but this isn't something you need to know. Just know that things are different now and I don't think Xavier and I will ever recover from what happened," Dick said as he exited the gym. He headed back to his bedroom. There was just some things his friends didn't need to know about him.

-Just Like You-

Rachel was walking through the garden. She needed to get out and away from the others for a bit. Dick and Xavier's hostility was radiating off the two in waves and messing with her emotions. She didn't like her empathy sometimes. It was a handful and hard to deal with at times. Some emotions that others felt were just awful. Rachel wasn't sure which of the two brothers it was, but she was getting a dark vibe from them.

"Everything ok?"

Rachel turned and saw Xavier standing a few feet away from her. He was looking at a stone along side the path. Rachel walked over to him and saw names written on the stone, John and Mary Grayson. Next to it was a picture of a couple and two kids.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rachel said.

"This was the last picture taken of us and our parents," Xavier said softly. There was a yearning look in his eyes. Rachel felt the sadness rolling off the older male.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"What Dickey-Boy hasn't told you yet?" Xavier asked turning to Rachel. His mask was back up, the look of longing gone and he had that cocky smirk back in place.

"I've heard his version, at least what he would tell me," Rachel said.

"Yeah, Dick's not one to open up much," Xavier said. "They were killed by a madman and there was a misunderstanding between us and he thinks I ran away. I was trying to find help, but because I left he only sees that. Dick isn't very open minded."

"I've noticed," Rachel commented. She had known Dick for years now and she was just learning about his parents death. She hadn't even known that Dick had had a brother.

"I bet you he's already warned everyone to stay away from me," Xavier said as he turned and started walking away. Rachel followed him.

"Something to that effect, should I listen to him?"

"Well, I am a dangerous criminal," Xavier said glancing over his shoulder. "There is a reason you didn't know Dick had a brother, but I'll let you make your own judgments."

He left Rachel standing there. She was normally so insightful, but she couldn't read Xavier. He was a mystery and she wanted to know more. Why did Dick hate him so much? Should she be worried about him? Whose side was he really on? So many questions and so little answers. This mission was going to be interesting.

-Just Like You-

Kori sighed as she looked up at the night sky. Everyone was sleeping, but she couldn't. She was thinking about Dick and what he was hiding from the others. He wouldn't even tell her and she was his girlfriend. She just wished he would trust her a bit more.

"Can't sleep?"

Kori looked to her side as Roy climbed out on to the roof through a window. She arched a brow at the archer.

"Dick and I always used to come up here to think when we were younger," Roy said.

"Oh, and what did you come up here to think about?" Kori asked.

"Life," Roy sighed as he walked over to her. He sat down beside her. "My life before the Titans wasn't good. I am being asked to go back to that, or at least pretend I'm like that."

"What wasn't good?" Kori asked confused.

"Before I was a Titan I got into a bad place in my life. I didn't see a light at the end of the tunnel and I turned to drugs to help me," Roy said. It was the first time in a long time that he had even opened up about his drug use.

"Oh." Kori looked at Roy shocked. She had no idea what to say here.

"You can know someone and at the same time not know them at all," Roy said slowly.

"Are you trying to say I don't know Dick?" Kori asked slowly.

"Not in so many words," Roy said, "besides me and X, I'd say you know the most about him. You've gotten closer to him than anyone ever could."

"Love makes you do crazy things," Kori sighed as she looked up to the sky once more. "Just tell me one thing," she requested.

"What?"

"He didn't really kill a man did he?" Kori asked. She had been briefed on Dick's background, but she needed to know the truth.

"It's not what you think and that is all I will say," Roy said.

"Thank you," Kori said standing up.

She rose into the air and left the roof to the balcony outside of her room. She landed softly on the ground and walked into her room. She walked over to her bed as there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and came face to face with Dick.

"I couldn't sleep," Dick said smiling awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in?" Kori asked stepping aside for him to enter the room. Dick stepped into the room and stopped.

"Can we talk?" Dick asked.

"Of course," Kori said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"There is just something I want to get clear with you," Dick said slowly as he sat down next to her.

"You don't owe me an explanation, I get it your past is your past," Kori said cutting him off. "I respect your decision to keep it to yourself. I just know that I love who you are now and who you're becoming."

"Thanks, but I do owe you an explanation," Dick said quickly. "Relationships aren't built on lies."

-Just Like You-

Rachel made her way to breakfast. The others were already there eating. It was dead silent as they ate as well. Dick was looking at his plate while Xavier looked at his brother. Kori was sitting beside Dick focusing on her food as well. Roy was looking around while Jen just stared bored across the room. This was nothing new. No one really spoke during breakfast. Rachel took her seat and started eating the food Alfred had set out for her.

"So, uh, how did you sleep?" Roy asked Rachel trying to make conversation.

"Ok, I guess," Rachel said.

"You guess?" Roy asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm just antsy because we are leaving today," Rachel said shrugging.

"Everyone's a bit tense, all it takes is one person recognizing us and we're done for," Roy said.

"Which is why we have to be careful," Dick said finally taking his eyes off his plate. The others all looked to him shocked that he was speaking.

"I agree," Roy said, "we can't afford a slip up," he said.

"Why do you think Bruce had us stay here for a week and a half. They wanted us to get used to calling each other by our alias'," Dick said.

The others all looked to him confused as they thought over his words. Roy opened his mouth and closed it. Leave it to Dick to pick up on Bruce's intentions.

Dick set his silverware down and excused himself. He left the room. Kori looked after him but didn't move to follow him.

"Kori what's going on?" Rachel asked her friend. She needed to know what was bothering Dick. He had no doubt told Kori everything by now.

"I don't know," Kori mumbled looking down at her food.

"Dickey-Boy hasn't told you yet? Xavier asked amazed.

"What Dick and I talk about is none of your business," Kori said turning a glare on Xavier. He sat back with a smirk.

"So he has told you," He said cockily.

Kori remained silent for a moment before standing up and leaving as well. The other three sat there in silence. No one knew what to say.

-Just Like You-

Dick yawned as he followed Kori. He didn't understand why the meeting had to be so late at night. Kori grabbed his hand as they rounded a corner. They joined a small crowd that was already there.

"This must be it," Dick said.

"I did not expect so many people," Kori said looking around.

"Just stay close, this is just another job Kor," Dick said pulling her close. Kori shoved him off lightly.

"I can take care of myself," She said. Dick only shrugged and the two made their way further into the crowd.

"Get off me!"

A kid hit the ground in front of Dick. He had Raven black hair and pale green eyes. He jumped to his feet ready to attack.

"Hay knock it off!"

Another boy stepped in front of the other. He looked just like the other boy except his hair was bleached at the ends.

"Jayden, that asshole deserved it," The first boy spat.

"God Hayden you are such an idiot, he's trying to get you riled up to get you off your game," Jayden said.

Dick pulled Kori away from the two. They stopped when a girl with white blonde hair and a black and copper bandana mask covering the top half of her face stepped up onto a small makeshift stage.

"Alright you scumbags listen up, and listen good I am only gonna say this once," she commanded. The crowd fell silent. "My name is Ravager and you all know why you're here. Your first task; There is an item that I require. It's hanging above you," she said pointing up. Everyone looked up and saw a bag hanging between two buildings.

The crowd erupted with yelling. They all seemed upset.

"What's in it?"

"That's all we gotta do?"

"What kind of task is that?"

"This is lame!"

Ravager held a hand up silencing everyone once more. "This is only your first task and it's designed to weed out the weak. The final job is going to be ten times tougher, and we only want the best of the best. Retrieve the item and get across town to the tallest building. Anyone who doesn't show up can leave. The rest will advance on to the next task with the winner getting a special reward."

Everyone looked around for a way to get the item.

"You have an hour, now go!" Ravager hollered.


	4. The First Task

**Chapter 4: The First Task**

"You have an hour, now go!" Ravager hollered.

Dick grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her aside as everyone ran at one another trying to beat each other down. Dick let go of Kori and started to fend off some of the idiots that tried attacking them.

A man dressed head to toe in black lunged at Dick. He dodged his attack with ease. With lightening speed he grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground. Dick let him go and moved on to the next. He managed to get out of the alley with Kori close behind him. She had managed to fight off a few morons who tried to gang up on her.

"That's my girl," Dick praised as she walked up to him. "Follow me and stick close, we need that package."

"How do you suggest we do that," Kori asked hands on her hips.

"Just cover me and follow my lead." Dick took off running back into the alley. Kori followed him once more.

Dick managed to jump up onto a dumpster and up to the fire escape. He quickly climbed up the escape. Most of the idiots were busy fighting one another. He reached the roof of the building without any trouble. He walked over to the edge where the wire was attached. It was a pretty thick word and secure. There was also a small platform that the bag was attached too. There was one way to get the bag.

Dick climbed up onto the ledge as placed a foot on the wire. It was pretty sturdy. He took a deep breath and went for it. He started walking across. No one even seem to notice him up there. He hoped to keep it that way.

-Just Like You-

Xavier sat back in the shadows watching the other idiots fight each other. It seemed like none of them were even trying to complete the task at hand. Xavier glanced up to the bag and saw someone walking across the wire. That could only be one person.

Xavier sprang into action. He swiftly moved through the crowd, fending off anyone who tried to distract him. He had a mission and that was to beat Dick. He didn't care much about anything else right now. He just wanted his brother to lose.

He managed to get to the fire escape. He ran towards the dumpster to jump on it, only to be knocked aside. He looked up and saw a blonde standing over him. It was Kori and she didn't look pleased to see him.

"I don't think so," Kori said challengingly. Xavier jumped up and got ready to fight. He reached to his side for a few of his X's and Kori took advantage of his distraction and landed a swift kick to his gut. Xavier stumbled back into the wall. He looked at Kori and accepted her challenge. He would fight her fair and square. He would show her up.

Xavier watched as she attempted to throw a punch at him. He caught her hand, but didn't see her foot in time as she swung it out and tripped him. He fell to the ground and looked up in time to see Dick drop the bag from above.

He looked to the fighting crowd, who also saw the bag. Everyone was scrambling to get it. Xavier looked back to Kori and saw her smirking. He jumped up and took off after the bag. He needed to finish this task.

"Damn it," Xavier spat. He Took off away from Kori and toward the crowd. He couldn't believe he had thought Dick was actually trying to get the task done. Kori was just a distraction no doubt she knew what he was doing the whole time.

Xavier managed to fight his way into the crowd. The bag was being passed around to whoever got their hands on it. He would have to be craft to get out of here in one piece.

-Just Like You-

Dick landed beside Kori. She jumped and turned to him ready to fight. DIck just smirked and jerked his thumb over his shoulder and took off.

"So that's it, we're going to let them fight it out?" Kori asked.

"Didn't you listen, the objective is to get to across town, the bag I'm sure is a bonus of some sort," Dick replied.

He left the alley and started down the street. Kori followed him, glancing back once more at the crowd they were leaving behind. He stopped by a car that was parked on the side of the rode. He slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around his arm. Kori watched him in a stunned silence. He hit the window shattering it in one go. Kori jumped back as glass scattered across the pavement. Dick shook his jacket out and quickly climbed into the car. He leaned over and opened the passenger's door for Kori.

"Get in or I'm leaving you behind," Dick commanded. Kori slipped into the car. Dick set about hot wiring the car. The engine roared to life and Dick smirked. He started driving.

Kori opened her mouth to speak but Dick cut her off. She remained silent as Dick pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He ran an app and when it beeped he relaxed a little bit. He dialed a number and waited.

"This better be important," Bruce's voice rang through the phone.

"We're secure," Dick replied with an eye roll. "They are sending us across town to one of the skyscrapers that just went up. Ravager is speaking for him, she wanted an item in a bag, but the real task was to just get across town," he said.

"I'll look into it," Bruce replied.

"I'll update you when I can, but don't get all parental on me ok," Dick said.

"I"ll do my best, it was never you I was worried about Dick," Bruce said slowly.

"I gotta go," Dick said.

"Be careful," Bruce warned him.

"I can take care of myself," Dick replied. He hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He glanced over at Kori for a second. "Look I already told you-"

"I know," Kori cut him off. She sneezed and blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok Kori, after this is done, you and I will be together, we'll leave and have normal lives," Dick promised.

"Whatever normal is," Kori replied.

"I promise Kori, just you and me," Dick said grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "I love you and I want to be with you, but this life we lead, it won't allow it."

"Which is why I wish to finish this mission as quickly as possible," Kori replied giving Dick's hand a small reassuring squeeze. She then sneezed once more.

-Just Like You-

"Are you sure leaving the item was the smartest idea? I think we should've at least made an attempt to get it," Jen said looking at Roy. The pair had left the alley and were ducking in another alley. Roy seemed to have a plan of some sorts.

"Please, its a distraction from the real task," Roy said.

"Which is?" Jen asked confused.

"Getting across town," Roy replied.

"How do you propose that while we are hiding in an alley," Jen asked annoyed.

"Christ woman, I am trying to work here. I need you to be quiet, unless you think you can do better," Roy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Jen hollered.

Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Look here, if you want to do this then by all means go ahead and try!"

"I will and I'll do it ten time better than you," Jen snapped.

"Oh please, excuse me I just don't trust something that bleeds for seven days and does die. So excuse me I am trying to work," Roy said shoving Jen aside.

"Don't push me you jerk,"Jen hollered.

"Is everything alright folks?"

Roy turned to face a middle aged man standing before them. He seemed to be genuinely worried for one of them. It was most likely Jen with the way he had been yelling at her.

"Yeah something is wrong," Roy said reaching to his belt behind him and pulling out the glock he had lifted from someone in the alley. The man's hands went up. "Car keys geezer," he said.

"I don't want any trouble," the man said quickly.

"Then give us your car keys," Jen said pulling a small gun from her boot. She stepped forward. "Which pocket?"

"Left, front," the man said. Jen reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Good girl," Roy said smiling at the black haired girl. He walked up to the man. "Sorry, but we can't have you calling the cops now can we?" he asked as he lifted his gun. He hit the man over the head knocking him out.

"Let's go," Jen said taking off out of the alley. She held the car keys up and pressed a button on the keys. A car beep a few feet away from them.

"At least he's got good taste," Roy said snatching the keys from Jen. He climbed into the car with Jen getting in the passengers side.

"That was some good acting slick," Jen teased.

"What? You think started I as a hero?" Roy asked as he started the car.

"I don't know what did you start as?" Jen asked.

"Doesn't matter, just know that you're not the only one with a tragic background," Roy said simply.

"Really? You're gonna pull a Dick on me?" Jen asked.

"I got tired of the privileged life ok. I took the the streets and went down a very dark path," Roy said quickly. Jen look at the redhead shocked.

The pair fell silent as they rode along. Roy had a tight grip on the steering wheel. He hadn't even planned to divulge too much about himself. His cover was as a drug addict, while it was true he preferred the others didn't know.

-Just Like You-

Xavier had managed to make it out of the alley with the bag. Dick was smart to cause the distraction, but Xavier had to get ahead in this competition. This was his case and no way was he going to let Dick show him up.

The race was on now. Xavier had to maintain his possession of the bag and get across town as quickly as possible. He was scaling buildings and running across rooftops. He was sure he wasn't being followed. If the others were smart they'd get across town as well.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I'd see you around here."

Xavier stopped and turned to see two teens standing behind him. Both had dark hair and green eyes. One had his hair bleached at the ends. They looked so alike that there was no mistaking them as brothers.

"The infamous Red X," the bleached blonde said.

"What's a petty thief like you doing here?" The other asked.

"Petty? A job's a job," Xavier replied reaching to his belt. He didn't know what these two could do. He didn't want to stick around and find out. He flung a couple X's at the pair.

"Jayden!"

The bleached blonde's hands flew up and the X's froze in mid air. They fell to the ground.

"Ah a couple of freaks, look I don't have time for this," Xavier said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't underestimate us," the dark haired boy said.

"Hayden's right, just give us the bag and we'll save you the embarrassment of being beat by a couple brats," Jayden said cockily.

"You know what, here you go," Xavier said tossing the bag at the two. "I don't need it anyways," he said.

"What the hell? That's it?" Hayden asked confused.

"Yep, see I can read between the lines and I know what the real objective here is," Xavier said. With a quick wave he teleported behind the two and took off down the fire escape.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that had been in the bag. Those two were a couple of idiots and not a threat. Xavier needed to save his energy for the real competition.

-Just Like You-

Dick parked a few blocks away from the target. They hadn't had any trouble getting here. He didn't want to jinx it though.

"Is this it?" Kori asked arching a brow at her boyfriend.

"Not just yet," Dick said, "this was too easy, I don't expect to be able to just waltz in," he said as he got out of the car. Kori followed suit.

They started down the street toward their destination. Dick kept to the shadows and slowed down as they neared the building. He held a hand out as Kori tried to walk past him. She glanced over at him confused. Dick just shook his head. He pointed to the top of the building.

"Up there?"

"Who ever said this would be easy," Dick asked.

"Ok, now you're just being paranoid," Kori said shaking her head. She went to take a step forward when a pair of girls shot past her at top speed that could rival Kid Flash's speed. Kori froze and watched them.

The girls stopped in front of the doorway and looked up and down for a second. A light flashed and the two jumped as the ground gave out beneath them. They weren't quick enough as they fell screaming. The trap doors came back up.

"See," Dick said cockily.

"So, this won't be easy," Kori sighed.

"Follow me, and do as I do," Dick said simply. He took off into the alley two buildings away from the target.

Kori followed him. Dick managed to get up onto a fire escape. He stealthily climbed to the top of the building. Once there he jumped to the other. He looked to Kori. SHe smirked and easily jumped between the two buildings.

"You're a fast learner, Kor," Dick said smiling.

"Well, I did learn from the best," Kori said cockily. "Now how do we get up there?" She pointed to the skyscraper that was still a ways up from there they were.

"We get inside," Dick replied.

"What?" Kori asked confused.

Dick looked around and found a two by four. He took it and laid it on the side of the roof and pushed it until it hit the window of the building. Pushing harder he shattered the window. Kori jumped back as glass flew everywhere. Dick made sure the board was sturdy. He jumped up and looked back at Kori. She looked up at him confused.

"Come on and follow my lead," Dick said. He walked across the board and broke more of the window out. He climbed through and turned to help Kori. Once she was in they quickly started their ascent.

-Just Like You-

Xavier reached the top of the building with ease. He had managed to get inside after losing the two on the roof. He saw Ravager already there waiting for people. Dick and Kori were next to arrive. Xavier was shocked that they were here so quickly. He saw the anger on Dick's face.

Soon enough a handful of people had gathered. Everyone seemed to have their own way to get up here. Some can from inside and others scaled the building. Xavier looked around and saw Roy and Jen had made it as well. This mission was turning out good so far. The only person he didn't see was Rachel. He was worried she wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly the door burst open again. A guy came running out with a scared look on his face. Someone came out after him. Xavier quickly recognized it as Rachel. The guy moved away from her. Xavier had to give it to her, she sure knew how to make an entrance. He wondered what she had done to frighten the guy.

Xavier looked around the handful of people that had made it here so far. It seemed less than half of the people from the alley had made it. Xavier saw the pair he had run into before. They didn't have the bag and didn't look to happy. Xavier had been banking on them not showing up. They didn't seem to be the type to forgive and forget.

"I have to admit, I am surprised at how many of you made it," Ravager said as she moved to the front of the crowd. "I was expecting fewer of you to show up," she said looking around.

"We passed you're little test, now what?"

"Yeah, when are we getting paid!"

"Relax, you are far from done, this was just a test. The real job hasn't even started yet. I do however want to know who here followed my first instruction," Ravager said walking into the crowd.

Xavier pulled the box from his pocket on his belt and tossed it to her feet. Ravager looked surprised and picked the box up.

"Should I have expected anything less from you," Ravager said looking to him.

"Should've just come to me in the first place," Xavier said cockily.

"Right, when you can barely get past the Teen Titan," Ravager scoffed opening the box. Her smirk fell from her face. "It's empty! You lying thief, where is it!" she hollered angrily.

"He never had it."

Ravager looked up and Xavier turned to see Dick and Kori walking up to the pair. Dick looked cocky. He stopped in front of them and pulled a thick vial from his pocket. Insside the vial looked like a piece of metal.

"I do have to say, whoever our employer is, they have very expensive tastes," Dick said examining the small vial. "Metallic Chromium*?" he asked.

"Exactly," Ravager said slowly, "how did you know?"

"I have connections," Dick replied lowering the vial, "besides you think X has the smarts to work alone? I was the brains of the operation before I went solo," he added cockily.

"I work alone," Xavier said quickly rounding on his brother.

"Now, but without me you wouldn't even know what the hell you were doing," Dick said giving Xavier a shove.

"Watch it Dick," Xavier warned the other.

"Ok boys enough," Ravager said stepping in the middle of the two. "There will be time for that later," she said. She held her hand out to Dick. "Now, the Sinnieum."

Dick handed the vial over to her. He let his hand linger a moment, "This much chromium could power something pretty big, what's it for?" he asked.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Ravager replied, "if you're up to the job," she added.

"I am probably the best person qualified for the job," Dick replied.

"This isn't a one man show," Ravager replied.

"Which is why he has me," Kori said stepping up to Dick.

"Sorry princess, this job is for real thieves," Xavier said looking the blonde up and down unimpressed. "We don't need a weakling like you holding us back," he added.

Kori stepped up to the taller male a murderous look in her eyes. It was a look he had only ever seen Dick give him. He should've figured Dick had told her everything.

"I would watch who you're calling weak, I don't need to hide behind a mask or weapons to be deadly," Kori said lowly.

"Kor, he's not worth it," Dick said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kori turned away from him, she walked away.

"Well Brains you played the game and won it," Ravager said getting Dick's attention. She pulled a small case from her pocket. "Use it wisely, you only get one shot," she said.

Dick quickly pocketed the mysterious item. Ravager walked away and back to the front of the crowd. Everyone quieted once more and waited for further instructions.


End file.
